User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Mifuyu Azusa
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Mifuyu Azusa from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 attack, 1 turn every turn for 3 turns. Charges party's NP every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Regen + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 5.5% |l3 = 6% |l4 = 6.5% |l5 = 7% |l6 = 7.5% |l7 = 8% |l8 = 8.5% |l9 = 9% |l10 = 10% |c1 = 10 |c6 = 9 |c10 = 8 }} |-| Second Skill= Seals all enemies' skills for 1 turn. Increases own critical star absorption of Arts Cards for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Arts Absorption + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 320% |l3 = 340% |l4 = 360% |l5 = 380% |l6 = 400% |l7 = 420% |l8 = 440% |l9 = 460% |l10 = 500% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Reduces own attack by 20% for 1 turn. Demerit |leveleffect = Quick + |l1 = 25% |l2 = 26.5% |l3 = 28% |l4 = 29.5% |l5 = 31% |l6 = 32.5% |l7 = 34% |l8 = 35.5% |l9 = 37% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Arts + |2l1 = 25% |2l2 = 26.5% |2l3 = 28% |2l4 = 29.5% |2l5 = 31% |2l6 = 32.5% |2l7 = 34% |2l8 = 35.5% |2l9 = 37% |2l10 = 40% |3leveleffect = Buster + |3l1 = 25% |3l2 = 26.5% |3l3 = 28% |3l4 = 29.5% |3l5 = 31% |3l6 = 32.5% |3l7 = 34% |3l8 = 35.5% |3l9 = 37% |3l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank '-'= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Doppel= Removes all enemies' buffs. Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1365% |l2 = 1365% |l3 = 1365% |l4 = 1365% |l5 = 1365% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 80% |c2 = 80% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 80% |c5 = 80% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts